


with this little cobweb potion

by persistentlittlewitch (Brambleshadow_of_WindClan)



Series: Lost in Paradise [1]
Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Relationships, Embedded Video, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan/pseuds/persistentlittlewitch
Summary: "You'll feel the fog when I cloud your mind. You'll get dizzy when I make the sign. You'll wake up in the dead of night missing me when I'm out of sight. ..."Or, AU wherein Billie was taken in under the Charmed Ones' wing as Paige's charge while Chris was in the past to protect Wyatt. And she'll do anything to make Chris hers.





	with this little cobweb potion

**Author's Note:**

> Season 6 AU where the Charmed Ones took Billie in as Paige's charge and taught her the Craft at the same time Chris came from the future to protect Wyatt.
> 
> ==
> 
> Fandom: _Charmed_  
>  Characters: Billie Jenkins, Chris Halliwell  
> Crackship: Billie/Chris  
> Song: "Hex Girl" from _Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost_  
>  Program: Sony Vegas Pro 13


End file.
